


Is it wrong to flirt with the great-granddaughter of a demon lord?

by NegroLeo



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: What to do when you are tired and aren't thinking straight? Look up a bunch of random generators and write a story with the results!!!!!!!!!!!What is life.Word of advice: "Don't drink warm milk when your'e tired."





	Is it wrong to flirt with the great-granddaughter of a demon lord?

**Author's Note:**

> There are four different prompt generators I went through. What is my life!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Such as:
> 
> -Advice for the Evil Overlord:  
I will not have captives of one sex guarded by members of the opposite sex.
> 
> -Main character is the founding member of an industrial techno band.
> 
> -Main character is a predominently-androsexual female
> 
> -Your prompt: Person A and Person B as a childhood friend, reuniting after years of separation. 
> 
> .....
> 
> I don't know why I did this.

You'd think that in a world filled with magic, knights and dragons things would be a little more interesting. 

Well they aren't!

Unlike fairytales that parents tell there kids the world is more...modernized. Dragons and ogres can be seen walking down the street. Magic is used in everyday life from cleaning up trash on the street to conjuring water for flower gardens. Hell even the most popular band is half human, half myths (as the rest of the world that aren't humans is called) with the lead singer being a minotaur. 

As cool as it all sounds with everyone used to myths and magic things are normal....and boring. 

There's no awe when it comes to magic.

There's no surprise when it comes to meeting a myth for the first time. 

Y/n found herself wishing that something, anything, would happen to liven up her boring life. 

What she hadn't been expecting was to become the hostage of a demon lord.

-Time skip back three hours-

Y/n had been on her way to band practice when it happened. The band she was in wasn't the greatest. The only other member of the band besides her was the leader. He would flit from one style of music to the next usually dragging her along. This week he'd declared the music that would finally get them a record deal was techno and they would start making songs the next day. 

In reality if it weren't for the fact her dad owned a music shop they would be making even crappier music on the old busted laptop she had. 

But her dad did own a music shop, so here she was hauling ten pounds of equipment on her back to their secret hideout. 

Alone. 

At night. 

With no one else around.

...

Maybe not her best idea.

The next thing she knew there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went dark. The only thing she could think before passing out was how much trouble she was going to be in with her dad when he found out.

-Back to the present-

Coming to on a cold floor wasn't Y/n's idea of a fun time. It wasn't the first time, but waking up with aching bones from sleeping on the floor was never fun. Sitting up she glanced blearily around noticing almost right away they she was in a cell of some kind. Oh, and her hands were tied behind her back too. 

Fun.....

Y/n didn't know why she was here or what was going on but it was a lot better then listening to a certain someone's crappy attempt at music. Which is why she laid back down despite the discomfort from her bound limbs. 

It couldn't have been more hen a minute before the she heard the sound of someone stomping their feet nearby. Rolling over she was met with the sight of a door, that she hadn't noticed (or cared about), be thrown open with a dramatic flair. Standing in the door was a short skeleton draped in what could only be cosplay. Looming behind him was a taller skeleton that was wearing....a hoodie?

Lame.

Wait....he looked familiar.

"HUMAN! YOU HAVE FINALLY AWAKENED! NOW TREMBLE IN FEAR BEFORE YOUR CAPTOR! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING-!" The short skeleton started to shout posing dramatically.

"Oh hey paps what's going on?" Y/n asked completely cutting off the shorter skeleton.

"oh hey Y/n right? we met at the rave last month," the taller skeleton said with a small amount of surprise.

"Yup, by the way dude you still owe me for keeping that chick from dragging your drunk ass off," Y/n replied shrugging the best she could given the circumstances.

"wasn't she a cyclops or something?"

"Yup, with small troll mixed in. Looked like she was gonna crush you, which is why I had to pretend to be your girl so she'd back off."

"ah good times," the taller skeleton sighed.

"By the way why am I in a cage?" Y/n asked.

"I CAN ANSWER THAT HUMAN!"

Turning to look at the smaller skeleton once more y/n noted the cross look he now sported. Not that she could figure out why he was cross in the first place. It wasn't like he was the one laying on a cold floor with his arms bound behind his back. Although Y/n noted the knots weren't that tight, and the floor and significantly warmed by this point. So what was his deal?

"AHEM! AS I WAS SAYING YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING SANS! BEARER OF FEAR! BRINGER OF NIGHTMARES! THE 24TH DEMON LORD!" Sans shouted posing while laughing evilly.

Demon lord.....

....

"Seriously?"

That one word seemed to take the wind out of his sails as Y/n struggled not to laugh.

"I thought the demon lord title was dropped a hundred years ago? Besides why would anyone want to be a demon lord in this day and age? It's kinda lame," Y/n said without mercy unknowing of the damage she was currently causing Sans.

Said skeleton was now blushing as he stared at his feet. If there had been one thing in the world that Sans had always wanted to be it was a Demon Lord. He had hate the puny heroes that always showed up and ruined the magnificent plans laid about by the dashing villain. He had grown up with the idea that one day he would become a demon lord and rule this pathetic world. He had read everything that he could, watched every superhero show, worked for hours on end on the design of his costume! Only for one measly human to ruin it by not acting correctly despite obviously being kidnapped by him!

HOW DARE SHE!

"SILENCE HUMAN YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE!" Sans shouted.

"Right, so can I go home now?" Y/n asked completely disregarding what he just said. 

Gritting his teeth Sans counted backwards in his head only to become further infuriated when he noticed the human was now chatting with his worthless brother once more! 

"So you wanna hit up the club again sometime?" Y/n asked finally sitting up again.

"sure, you can show me those awesome moves again. what was it called the "funky chicken"?"

"Shut up like you were any better Mr. "I'm-too-cool-to-do-anything-except-lean-against-the-wall". Next time I won't save your bony ass," Y/n shot back although she was smiling. 

"oh whatever will I do without my knight in shining armor," he replied swooning dramatically. 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME?!" Sans shouted unable to contain himself any longer.

"oh right sorry bro," Papyrus said, "listen human you are in the presence of the new demon lord cower in fear and tremble at his might."

The dead tone of voice that he used was enough to make Y/n snort out loud. Sans only blushed harder before rushing over to pound his fist against Papyrus's shoulder as he berated the other. As funny as this was Y/n couldn't stick around much longer. Looking off to the side she noted all the equipment she had been carting around earlier was there. In matter of seconds the ropes tying her wrist together came loos and she stood up. The two skeletons didn't notice as she picked the lock and walked out of the cage. Sans however noticed when she began packing up her equipment.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE CAGE?! I MADE IT HUMAN PROOF!" Sans demanded to know.

"Well I'm sure it would hold a human just fine but you really shouldn't judge someone by their looks," Y/n said before hauling everything over her shoulder, "Especially when it comes to dealing with people like me."

"AND WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU?" Sans asked crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

"Oh you know," Y/n started to say before her pointed tail slid out from under her shirt to knock her hat off revealing the two horns that were poking out of her hair, "just your average great-granddaughter of the former demon lord. See ya around boys."

Winking Y/n scooped her hat back up with her tail before calmly walking out of the room, knowing the chaos she had left in her wake. 

"oh yeah she mentioned something about that when we met," Papyrus said after a moment.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE HUMAN I WAS KIDNAPPING WAS THE GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE FORMER DEMON LORD!?"

"you didn't ask."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. Kill me.


End file.
